


Pursuit of Passion

by KNBSnkLover



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Valentine, AkaKuro Valentine 2017, Break Up & Make Up, Getting Back Together, I tried to do Pirates but it went in a different direction, M/M, The Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNBSnkLover/pseuds/KNBSnkLover
Summary: Akashi wants Kuroko back in his life, so he decides to sail an apparition of a ship into Kuroko's room during the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Nakeythia, who was my Akashi-kun for the Akakuro Valentine's Day Event. I am very sorry for my lack of punctuality and its rushed nature, but I did not want you to wait any longer

 

  “You are not Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya says, head still spinning from the apparition of the ship that sailed into his room with no further explanation. 

The said apparition of his old captain chuckles.

"Tetsuya, not everything in life is simple," he says, "But that does not mean you have to overcomplicate certain things. I have said it before, and I will say it again. I am the one and only Akashi Seijuro." 

"Then I would appreciate it if Akashi-kun told me why he sailed a ship into my room in the middle of midnight," Kuroko's voice comes out dull and monotonous.

Seijuro’s silhouette follows the moonlight around the room as he lands on the ground. The apparition is vast so that only the tip of the ship appeared on Tetsuya’s room- penetrated through solid wall like a ghostly manifestation. 

"I have come to make you a proposition, Tetsuya." He sits on Kuroko's dresser, crossing his legs as if it were the most normative thing in the world. 

"I know I am dreaming, but are you dead?" Tetsuya deadpans, and the look on his face is so forlorn that Seijuro resists the urge to chuckle.

"The farthest from it." He replies, "And this is no dream, Tetsuya." 

A streak of moonlight washes into the room, gliding by the soft flutter of the curtains. The pale light illuminates the soft cheeks, and Seijuro has never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

"Prove it." 

Those eyes are upon him, so piercing, so blue, and they shimmer with an emotion that makes things stir in Seijuro’s chest. Ever so defiant, ever so radiant. 

The bed dips slightly as Seijuro comes to sit by Tetsuya. The stroke of his hand is like fire on ice- intensifying on Tetsuya’s cold cheek. Tetsuya’s eyes flutter close, and when he opens them again a second later they are brimming with emotion. 

"Akashi-kun." It sounds mad, but that is exactly the way those two words make Seijuro feel. He has not heard a sound more satisfying than the sound of his name on Kuroko Tetsuya's tongue.

The world shifts as he leans forward in a captivating kiss, one that grabs ahold of Kuroko and whisks him away all over again, like it once did.

The moonlight is the phantom of the opera, dancing across the silhouettes of greater plains. She is both empty and full of tide, far and close at the same time. The curtains softly billow in her luminescence, for in this moment her majesty is unmatched. 

Then Tetsuya breaks away and the magic is all but lost. 

Seijuro’s lips are a fiery shade of pink and red and they are throbbing, for Tetsuya always leaves him wanting more and this time is no exception.

As for Tetsuya, he had never been particularly fond of surprise kisses. The fear back in middle school was that someone was always going to catch them redhanded, or in this case, red-mouthed and wanton. 

“Why did you break up with me, Tetsuya?”

Tetsuya’s breath hitches. Seijuro hasn’t been so close in two whole years, and now they are literally face to face. 

Tetsuya considers his answer. Something he had seemed so sure of at the time now gives him so much difficulty to sew into a stream of words. These last few years did not make anything easier to revisit.

“I didn’t really know you,” he at last answers, very quietly, “You were still Akashi-kun, but at the same time you became another Akashi-kun. You weren’t the person I’d fallen in love with anymore. And I didn’t want to stay with someone I didn’t love. I was searching for answers.”

“I see.” Those red and golden eyes never leave him, their passion pierces through his soul. “And have you found your answers yet?”

“Not really,” Tetsuya answers, “You still haven’t answered my question of what you’re doing here in my room, Akashi-kun. Would it be okay to begin with that?”

A moment of silence, before a burst of laughter erupts from Seijuro’s throat. _His Adam’s Apple is a temptation offered by the night_ , thinks Tetsuya. 

“You never fail to surprise me, Tetsuya, even now,” he says with both affection and something akin to that of longing in his voice, “Alright, I shall reward you with an answer: This is a manifestation of both of our dreams, thus becoming an inevitable reality. I am not dead and you are not dead, but we both have been succumbing to heartbreak.”

“Akashi-kun sure can be dramatic when he is serious,” Tetsuya deadpans. 

Seijuro chuckles. “Ah, but nothing has ever been more true, Tetsuya. I have longed for you as the sea longs for the stars, as daybreak longs to be in the company of the dawn. I have fallen too deeply for you to be able to give you up now.”

Tetsuya crosses his arms. “I think you have forgotten that I am not a shiny trophy that you can go showing off. But don’t feel too bad because I’m pretty sure the other Miracles did too.” 

Tetsuya shivers; the rattle of a chilly night breeze washes in through the open window. The streak of moonlight not blocked by cloud lands on Seijuro’s face, highlighting the definition of his cheekbones and the sculpture of his jawline. His eyes glow brightly in the dark; he is crawling forward on Tetsuya’s bed until the personal space between them ceases to exist. 

“Do you really mean that, Tetsuya?” he murmurs, his voice low, his lips pressed dangerously close to Tetsuya’s.

The latter feels his stomach erupts into butterflies, born out of misery and burning desire. “If that is what you truly want, I will disturb you no more. If you truly want me out of your life for good, then I will leave this very second and make certain that you will never see me again.” Seijuro’s pale hand looks skeletal as it brushes his cheek. Tetsuya wants to scream. Every breath is painful, every second passing is agonizing like old regrets one can never go back to fix. Why is it that everything beautiful is always in some ways broken?

Tetsuya leans into his touch, for old time’s sake. Seeing that smirk of Seijuro’s, ghastly, lit with nostalgia, this dream is going to be the death of him. 

“Well, can you bring yourself to do it, Tetsuya? Can you set the both of us free?”

“Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya knows his internal battle has commenced when Seijuro pulls him closer towards himself. 

The warmth, the radiance, the memories, the promises overwhelm his senses, and he once again remembers all the reasons why he loves this man like no other. Once they had both been children. Once they had both been fools. 

Those days are long gone. 

The kiss is hungry, almost desperately so, and dark clouds part ways for the moon to bask them in her glow. Far too many nights she had been unable to answer their prayers, far too many times she’d seen them shed hidden tears onto their pillow.

“You have a taste for redheads, don’t you, Tetsuya?” Seijuro leers between kisses. “It’s been awhile since you’ve had a real one, hasn’t it?”

“K-Kagami-kun and I are just friends,” Tetsuya manages to moan in between the suckling of tongue.

There is a wet _pop!_ as Seijuro detangles himself to stare at Tetsuya. “You haven’t had anyone else?”

“There hasn’t been anyone but you.” Tetsuya’s eyes are two pieces of moonstone that cuts into Seijuro’s soul and steals pieces of his heart straight from his chest.

Seijuro dives into divinity then. The stars seem to align within the universe, his sailboat rocking gently on the window frame. He feels himself tipping into an evangelical darkness then, tipping, tipping into something beautiful and meaningful and whose existence was created for him and him alone. 

Perhaps it is a sin to love someone this much, to throw away all remnants of self. A promising future is but a diamond in the rough, and yet Seijuro is sure he can throw everything away to begin anew. With Tetsuya.

“What was your proposition, Akashi-kun?” Tetsuya asks as their hands touch; Tetsuya’s stops Seijuro’s from feeling up his chest. 

Seijuro clasps the pale, clammy hands that had brought him to ecstasy so many times. “Come back to me, Tetsuya. Become mine again.” He swallows and allows his arm to wrap around the small of Tetsuya’s back. 

“I know that I have… I have wronged you in the past, but I am a changed man. Now all I want to do is to prove how much I care for you.  If you accept my proposition, I would cherish you and love you like no other. You would have all that you desire, Tetsuya, anything in the world would instantly be at your feet.”

His arm pulls Tetsuya in so that they are nose to nose, their lips barely touching. Tetsuya happens to wet his as he gulps, and Seijuro nearly drools with longing. 

“Remember when we first got together in our Teiko days? We were so happy, Tetsuya. Even though we kept our relationship behind closed doors, the others still couldn’t help but notice our closeness. What bond is stronger than such?” Not having the patience to wait any longer, Seijuro moves in before he barely finishes speaking. 

“So, what do you say, Tetsuya?” he asks as a panting Tetsuya in the aftermath of their gloriously long liplock. 

“It has been awhile, Akashi-kun,” is all he needs to hear, before he finds Tetsuya entangled in his arms once again. 

Seijuro’s grin is brighter than the blush of moonlight as he helps Tetsuya out of his nightclothes. As for Seijuro himself, he whips it off in a fraction of a second. He has been waiting way too long for this, for something that could have been taken away from him forever. 

Once again the foolishness of youth that he was not proud to have, but ultimately he is only human. And as such, he can only suppress his desire so far, especially when Tetsuya’s naked thighs are exposed in their milky glow. 

Skin slicks against skin, tongues dance entangled with passion and saliva, and for once Tetsuya is glad that no one seems to be able to notice him even in his own home, for this way he is certain that wet, suckling moans can’t be heard from his room. 

He closes his eyes as Seijuro envelops a hard nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth; Seijuro’s suckles and loud slurps take them way back. He traces his hands over nothing but pure lean muscle, made even more stunning after years of training. His hands tug at bright crimson hair like they did at basketball camp in Hawaii. And when Seijuro’s hands-god they were so divine-reach between soft milky thighs to first touch his dick, then to rub his furled hole, Tetsuya knows that he is a goner.

They need no lube, for he is already warm and soaking through his knickers. Although Tetsuya lets out a strangled mewl as Seijuro’s fingers enter his slick opening one by one. 

“My, my,” Seijuro whispers languidly, “It _has_ been awhile, hasn’t it? You are tight and loose for me at the same time.” 

He moves his long fingers in and out but withdrawing them completely, Tetsuya’s hole practically gulping and keeping them in. 

“What a hungry little slut you must be for my cock.”

Tetsuya lets out a breath he doesn’t know he was holding. He remembers the possessiveness of his captain in the bedroom, the way he held onto Tetsuya’s hips as they fucked, sometimes slow and passionate, sometimes hard and rough. 

Tonight is both.

He spanks Tetsuya’s ass raw, the sound ricocheting aloud in the large room and leaving a bright red handprint to form on the plump, milky globes. "Open those whore legs of yours wider, and keep them open."

And as always, Tetsuya does as he’s told because the orders were given to him by Akashi Seijuro. 

The only person who’s ever been inside him, the only person who’s ever bothered to look inside him, and the only one who ever will. 

Tetsuya sighs as they change angles so that Seijuro is penetrating him as deep as he can go. His familiar childhood bed creaks with its old springs as Seijuro pounds him into the mattress.  

At Teiko it was usually in the empty locker room or locked janitor closets, and sometimes behind the gym if they were feeling adventurous. Occasionally it had been in Seijuro’s bed at the Akashi’s summer home, one time it had been on Seijuro’s majestic bed when Akashi Masaomi had been out of town for a weekend. 

He’d had quickies on the Akashi private helicopter, summer training camps, especially that wild one in Hawaii where Seijuro had conveniently been his roommate. But never has any of those times felt intimate on a level like this, one where their only voyeur is the moon and Seijuro is holding onto him as if this is the last time.

At the thought of that, Tetsuya wraps his arms tightly around Seijuro as well. He squeezes Seijuro in every sense of the word, clenching the other’s dick as if he’ll never let go. 

“Tetsuya…” Seijuro groans, drawing syllables out across his tongue. “Love of my life…”

Tetsuya moans one last time before he’s exploding in a world of white. His own splays out in ribbons across his blanket and pillow while Seijuro paints the inside of his ass white. It’s all so sticky, so white, so hot, so white hot that Seijuro waits for a good minute before pulling out of him. 

A single lewd strand of cum connects them together before it is dethreaded by Seijuro’s hand. He rolls over so his weight is not on top of Tetsuya and so that he can spoon the latter just like in the old days.

As for Tetsuya, he is little more than mass occupying space at this moment. After being spent to the point where his life flashed before his eyes, he lays there with his tongue out in hopes of catching his breath back sometime soon. 

The stars twinkle mischievously and even the moon seems to wink through the open window. The pale curtains flutter in the gentle breeze as they did a long, long time ago. 

Tetsuya has trouble keeping his eyes open in Seijuro’s arms. 

“My Tetsuya, I just knew that you would come back to me,” Seijuro plants a kiss atop Tetsuya’s forehead. “Rest well, my love. I will see you in the morning.”

“Akashi-kun?”

“Yes, Tetsuya?”

“How do I know that this isn’t a dream?”

“Well, well. The cum is still slowly dripping out of you, isn’t it?” To prove it, he inserts his finger in again.

“Nngh! _Akashi-kun_!”

Seijuro chuckles. “I apologize, my love. I just can’t help myself when it comes to you.” He plants another chaste kiss. “I will make it up to you in the morning. Tetsuya, why are your eyes still open?” _And unblinkingly staring?_

“I am afraid to sleep, Akashi-kun. No matter how real it felt, I’m afraid that this will have been a dream after all and that when I wake up, you won’t be there in the morning.” _And I’ll be alone again._

“You will never be alone again,” Seijuro kisses the back of Tetsuya’s hand before gripping it tightly and staring into haunting, emotional blue eyes, “Letting us drift apart was the most devastating and only mistake I have ever made. I will never let you go again. You, who mean the world to me. From now on, I promise to cherish you with my entity.”

“... Akashi-kun?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I will ignite pass you if you break your promise.”

At this Seijuro tosses his head back and laughs. “Ever so amusing, my angel. Do not worry. I will not break my promises, I am not Daiki.”

At the mention of his old light, Tetsuya squirms a bit until Akashi’s legs hold him in place.

“I still do not understand how or why you sailed a ghost boat into my room.”

“It is not a ghost boat, Tetsuya. It is simply a figment of our combined imaginations.”

“Akashi-kun?”

“Yes, Tetsuya?”

“Can you take me on a ride?”

Seijuro’s smirk rivals the glow that of moonlight. “We can sail away together right now, Tetsuya. Just the two of us.”

* * *

 

  


After that night, Tetsuya transfers to Rakuzan High School as a boarding student, much to everyone’s shock (Kagami’s most of all). It becomes a nightly routine for Seijuro to kiss Tetsuya goodnight as the latter crawls into his arms with cum still dribbling down his thighs.   
  
---  
   
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> "I did not want you to wait any longer"  
> That's what Akashi said to Kuroko.


End file.
